Sheldon's point
by TheShamyPerspective
Summary: Amy's at the park gathering some data on her computer for work , then comes her lets call em bullies/ pretended friends and approach her with "oh the Loner is still a loner " and nasty things like that and shelly all dashing with a new look; looking like sex on a stick , kisses her passionately leaving the others agape. AND burned. For day 14 of my one shot a day, two parter
1. Chapter 1

I love this prompt so much, I hope I don't dissapoint. Btw, Sheldon always looks like sex on a stick, I think that one speaks for its self ;) Anyways, this fic is gunna be for day 14 of my Shamy one shot a day, and the one I post later will be for day 15. Enjoy!

"Allison, mommy can't go on the slide," Sheldon tried to explain softly to his daughter as they sat in the parking lot of one of Amy's favorite parks. "She has to finish working, shes very smart."

Amy grinned when Sheldon shot a wink her way. She loved the way he bragged about her, to their four year old daughter even. Shaking her head, Amy moved to give Allison a snug embrace and kissed her on top of the forehead.

"Maybe if you ask daddy," she started, their faces close. "I bet he'd go with you."

Allison Cooper looked to her father with those large green eyes of hers that he fell in love with the moment he saw them. He couldn't refuse her, she was almost as irresistable as her mother. Glancing at Amy, Sheldon raised an eyebrow and looked to his daughter, waiting with an inviting smile.

Before either of her parents could bat an eyelash, Allie was out of the car on her own and stumbling toward the slide in the park faster than either of them had ever seen her. Sheldon gave a light chuckle at his daughter's actions before turning his full attention to his loving wife of five years.

"I got her this time, but only since you have to work." and going closer to her face, pressed a kiss to her lips that he couldn't help smiling into. Amy loved how after five years of marriage, Sheldon was still reluctant to pull away from a kiss he gave her. It put her in a good mood to finish her work for the day.

Gathering her things, Amy watched as Sheldon troted over to their daughter and helped her climb the stairs of the big yellow slide rather protectively. After a moment she headed for a shady tree in the middle of the park; the air around her cool.

Sheldon watched from afar as his wife leaned back against the tree and began working. Allison was fairly distracted by the slide and, making sure she was safely on top, he ran to the bottom edge and urged her down with words of encouragement. She came sliding into his arms quickly, giggling when he held her high and praised her for such an accomplishment.

Back by the tree, Amy was reaching her conclusion on her reasearch and was feeling proud of it. Happily typing away, she was completely oblivious to Sheldon observing her, or the people walking around the park like they owned the place. The only time she looked up was when two pairs of feet walked extremely close to her and stopped right in front of her laptop.

Squinting from the sun, Amy raised and eyebrow and set her laptop aside. Before she could speak or even have time to recall the two people in front of her , the woman to the left, short with huge brunette locks, chewed on her gum and played with the ends of her hair in between her fingers.

"Look, Ashly," she muttered, scoffing and sending a devious smirk Amy's way. "If it isn't Amy Lamey, still alone I see."

The woman beside her chuckled lightly, shook her head, and joined in on the mocking. "Once a loner, always a loner." and together the two woman glared down at Amy something terrible. Neither of them were intimidating, but their beautiful hair and flawless skin had really gotten to Amy back in her freshman year of high school. Teasing her now just proved that regardless of their looks they were still horrible people at heart.

And even with this thought in mind, Amy's mind began to wander back to the days she was in school, and her face fell for a moment as her gaze shifted to the ground slightly. She was being quiet, she knew, but didn't have the energy in her anymore to stand up to two women who she could honestly say meant absolutely nothing to her.

Sheldon was happy he was standing in ear shot to Amy, the women had him boiling inside. However, since being with someone so perfectly matched for him, he had learned the hard way how to help her when she needed it and keep his cool in these situations. By the time Allie finished sliding down the slide for what was most likely her second dozen time, Sheldon set her on the ground and held her at arms length as he knealt in the grass.

"Allie, you and I are going to hide behind that tree, and when I whisper 'go', we're both going to jump out and hug mommy, okay?" the moment his daughter nodded, Sheldon took her hand and the two crept over behind the tree and silently strained their ears; listening to the women on the other side.

"How's it feel to still be alone and unloved after all these years?" Ashly asked in what could have possibly been the most daunting voice Amy had ever heard. She opened her mouth to say something, a witty comeback she had actually thought of herself, when, from behind the tree, both Sheldon and Allison popped out and the two women jumped; watching speechlessly as Sheldon took Amy in his arms and planted a spontanious kiss to her lips.

The kiss in itself lasted somewhere around twenty seconds, leaving Amy breathless as usual. The minute he pulled away, Sheldon looked down to his daughter and pulled her close to the both of them, burrying his face in Amy's neck and hugging the two girls he loved the most tighter than he ever had. The troubling women watched on with mouths agape.

Amy had a smile on her face a mile wide as she rubbed the top of her daughter's head affectionately. Her smile quickly turned to a grin when she focused her attention to the women before her and, with a mischevous gleam in her eye, said simply, "Who's the loner now?"

By the time Sheldon pulled away from Amy and his little girl, they were left alone and Amy was looking to him with a smile that made his stomach flip. Although little Allie interupted the moment by jumping inbetween them, he wouldn't have traded it for the world.

"Mommy, come with me and daddy back on the slide!" she was struggling to get through both of their protective arms around her. Amy relented rather easily, packing up her things and standing to walk over to the slide that had Allie jumping for joy. Sheldon walked beside her, keeping a close eye on their daughter as she skipped ahead.

Sighing happily, Sheldon blindly grasped for Amy's hand and clasped it together with his all the way to the slide. He hoped he had made his point across today, that he would do anything for Amy, as she deserved the world and he was there to make sure she got just that.


	2. Chapter 2

"Doctor Cooper, you can get this done in time, correct?" Sheldon sat silently behind his desk, nodding every so often in awknowledgement of his boss' requests. Lunch was soon and he was getting anxious, Amy was waiting.

"Have I ever let you down, President Seibert?" he addressed with a small, determined smirk daring to cross his lips. Seibert looked back at him in contemplation and with a sigh, bid him farewell, along with an extra wish of luck upon the current project Sheldon was working to complete.

Walking to the door, he abruptly stopped and spun on one heel so he was facing Sheldon once more, asking "do you have those thesis reports finished?"

It didn't take long for Sheldon to get the desired black folder in his hands and he left without another word.

Grinning, Sheldon quickly made his way for Amy's lab, hoping to take her out to lunch. Howard couldn't have been more wrong with what he said before; working in the same building as his wife was wonderful. It gave him more of a purpose for coming to work everyday.

It was also the reason he was practically skipping down the hallway, childish, yes, but he couldn't help the sudden burst of energy that thinking about his wife gave him. He was all smiles and positivity, that was, until his Vulcan hearing picked up something that made him stop and think twice.

A little ways down the hallway from where he stood, two familiar female voices bounced off the walls. Sheldon pursed his lips. Did those two women know nothing?

"I bet you twenty dollars she paid him," the slightly naisily voice told Sheldon that he was listening to the taller of the two, but it didn't matter. They were both horrible people.

"Can you believe a cutie like that would settle for a girl like Amy Lamey?" the other woman remarked with a snide chuckle, and once again Sheldon smirked to himself, despite the anger boiling inside him. IF they thought he was cute, he could use that to his advantage.

On a whim Sheldon stepped away from the wall and strutted past the two women, drawing out his greeting slightly with his Texan accent strong. "Hello ladies," followed by a wink of sorts. Both women looked skeptical at first but swooned nonetheless.

"Aren't you two lookin' mighty dapper today." he complimented, daring not move less he squirm in his own clothes. Complimenting anyone but Amy in such a way felt immoral, but this was for her, so he carried on.

"If you want to keep lookin' like that, I suggest you stop talkin' crap about my woman. She's so much more than what you make her sound, so much better, wonderful, loving, and sweet, and if I ever hear anything negative come out of your mouths about her again, it will be taken care of, and probably not the way you'd like it to be."

Then with somewhat of a sickly, forced smile, he just went and walked away. It wasn't worth it to ever turn back unless Amy wanted him to, but for now he had to meet her for lunch. He could feel the women's stares on his back, making him itch with anticipation to just get out of there.

However, when he turned the corner, Sheldon was pulled the opposite way and stumbled alongside yet another wall.

"What-" he started in shock, but when his eyes met Amy's he became breathless quicker than he knew possible. He felt rather than saw her slowly remove her hand from his arm and watched as she smiled at him lightly. Her eyes had a certain gleam in them that he couldn't quite describe. It almost looked as if she was going to start crying, but admist his rampant thoughts he couldn't help but yearn to be near her, closer than they already were.

Her pleading eyes were almost too much for him.

Surprisingly, all the noise from everyone around them seemed to fade into a silent chorus of love and appreciation as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. Her face was pressed into his shoulder, breathing softly, and he heard her mumble a thank you through her choked voice. It didn't get much more emotional than that.

"I know I didn't tell you," he said slowly, softly, stroking her hair gently. "Yesterday... I felt something, akin to how I felt the day we met, our first kiss, when I saw you walking to that alter... I can't explain it, but each and every time I knew, you deserve absolutely everything,"

"And it destroys me to hear people talking about you like that." he finished, nearly distracted by her alluring lips and beckoning hips. He knew she felt it too, that spark, she almost cut him off to press her lips to his. Instead she was very close to his face, he could feel her breath on his skin.

"You have no idea how much that means to me," she whispered, taking his hand in hers and beaming up at him in awe. "but maybe I can show you when we get home, after all, Penny does have Allie this afternoon."

Smirking yet again, Sheldon pulled Amy to him in a half hug and rubbed the top of her head affectionately for a moment. "Doctor Fowler, that sounds like a great idea."

When he let go of her, they both walked side by side to the cafeteria, a little too proud in each others' company, but extremely happy. Life couldn't have been better.


End file.
